Ultraman One: Episode 43
Title: Arise, New Power Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena ::;Deleto's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from various galaxies. :;Kaiju&Seijin *Genesis Messiah (Reintroduced) **Curiums **Terrariums **Magicaliums **Shadowiums **Lightiums **Crescentiums **Rainbowiums *Evil Messiah (Last Appearance) *Deleto (Last Appearance) Chapter 1 Ultra Elders, Deleto Group vs Deleto Race: Final :;Western Galaxy Father of Ultra, working together with Ultraman Solar, after a long and intense but relaxing battle, the two elders managing to wipe all the entire Deleto that threatens the pace in that particular universe. "All this Deletos are like when the Darklops of Belial's army." said Solar, "Yeah, Solar-nisan. They are but what's the difference is they are organic and not mechanic. Their powers are strong but they are quite weak." said Father of Ultra, "Ken, why you address me as Nisan?" asked Solar, politely. "Because, you are older than me. Well, let's return home, Marie is waiting for me," said Father of Ultra, "Yeah, Evil Messiah is facing his death soon, we shall return home and await for the good news," said Solar. Solar and Ken took flight, creating a twinkly way, transporting the both of them back to the M78 Universe, where they return back to the Land of Light to meet the oother elders. :;Northern Galaxy A and B "Mother, let's end this!" said Lila. a "Expected from you, my dear daughter!" said Tina. Zeth engulfs herself in an aura of plasma energy, and entrusts her hands in a L style, releasing a very powerful and large ray from her hands while Lila unleashes her most powsrful technique, the Lila Lightiums, releasing a barrage of enegy slahes/beams towards the numberous Deleto Race present. The Deleto Race tries to counter them with their Deletion Stingers and Deletion Ray, but the two very powerful rays of light, effectively wiping all of them, creating an explosion in various asteroids and comets as the two old female Ultras are being surround by the army of Deleto earlier on. "Way to go, Daughter," said Zeth, parting Lila on her shoulder. "Ok mother, but ohh, grandmother's here." said Lila. "Lila, you did the both of us proud. Well, let's return home." said Tina, whom just return back from her intensely fight with the Delto Race, wiping all of them as well. "Yeah, we are one family. When father, grandfather, Jane and One comes back, the Seven Bloodine will be reunited once again." said Lila. All three female Ultras takes flight and returning back to the M87 Universe, their homeworld. :;Showa End Galaxy "Garnet Bomber!" "Astra Ultra Shooter!" "Specium Ray, Cinemera Shot!" "Metallium Ray!" "Over Arrow Ray Storm!" "Specium Gigantic Slash! "Saxium Ray!" "M87 Ray!" "Storium Ray!" shouted the various Ultra, defending from Showa End Galaxy, killing all members of the Deleto Race present there. They land on various asteroids, overseeing One and Cure activating their hidden power. "Cure and One, they are...." said Nexus. "....activating their true power I suppose?" asked Zoffy. "Yeah, they are, we should have faith in them." said Ultraman. "The power of bonds and love, trust and harmony!" said Jack. "Seven, hope you guys will be fine later on." said Ace. "Brother Ace, they will be." said Taro. "Me and Leo, Zero and Seven will be proud of One." said Astra. "Thumbs up guys!" said Dyna, "Hurray. Haha." said Kato, hoping to see the claimed victory,... :;Southern Galaxy After fighting vigorously with her physical strength, crushing down the Deleto Race one by one, as swiftly as possible with kicks, punches and chops as well as her energy beam and attacks. That's Zacon, the mother of Solar, one of the strongest female Ultea to have ever existing and belongs to the A Tier in the Scale of Super Ultras. Zacon's brute and grip strengths, greatly surpassing that of combatant male Ultras form the Space Garrison, excluding the other male Ultra Elders (accept her son and the ones younger than her), having the strength many times of a regular male combatant Ultra. Her strength is very likely to be on par with Tina. "I guess all of them are dead, My son and husband, the other Ultra Elders are waiting for me, I'm going home," nodded Tina as she creates a twinkle way, returning back to the M87 Galaxy. Zacon was happy about the wiping of the Deleto Race as she hasn't been fighting for a very long time. :;M78 Galaxy "Looks like we are done here." said Ultron. "Nice job, Ultron." said King. "King, don't mention it. Even if we are Ultra Elder, when it is the moment for the glory battle, we must uphold justice. And also, we haven't fight for a long time like this." said Ultron. "They had returned." said Mother of Ultra. "Tina, Zacon, Ken, Solar, Lila and Zeth, you did the both of us proud." said King, they are all reunited back at the Land of Light now. "It was tried but fun and intense." said Zacon. "It's great the practise my solar manipulation skill there as well." said Solar. "I think the fight was the three of us flexing our muscles cells and using our strength." said Lila, with Zeth and Tina nodding. Tina notices Zeth had a sense of worrying. "What's wrong, Zeth?" asked Tina. "Nothing Mother but I'm worried for my son." said Zeth. "Don't worry Mom, One will be alright, he make a vow with me on Earth!" said Lila. "Yeah, Zeth, he had activated Genesis Messiah's power." said King. "Well then." said Zacon. "Yeah, One and Cure is finishing the battle for us here and bringing the peace that all of us sought for." said Ultron. "We will meet the Scorpium Ultras soon." said Tina. "Yosh, let's prepare the grand concert for the holy celebration later on." said Solar. "Solar's right. We need a cheers later on." said Marie. "Marie, Taro will be happy when he sees this celebration later on." said Ken. Chapter 2 One Hexagonal and Cure Ocean vs Evil Messiah Part 1 "Evil Messiah, you are going down this time round!" said One. "By the code of Scorpium Ultras."said Cure. "O don't get cocky, even though the both of you now deserve a place in the deities. I will still crush you two!" said Evil Messiah. "Messiah Inferno!" said Evil Messiah as he summons a barrage of inferno fireballs and launching them towards Cure and One, the attack he used previously. "That trick again!" said Cure, with the other Scorpium Ultras voice at the background. "Cure, combination shield!" said One. One and Cure raises through hand high and creates a combination barrier around them, readily blocking the attacks of the Messiah Inferno. Evil Messiah was shocked to see that the two of them now has enough power to truly opposes him. Evil Messiah stares at the two Ultras, as they are preparing for their next move, launching his tentacles towards them, whom doges it by flying high. "Combination Kick!" said One and Cure as their engulfs their feet together and physically attacked Evil Messiah, knocking the evil deity falling to the ground. Holding up his Messiah Stuff, Evil Messiah stands up once again. The two Ultras took fighting stances, preparing for their next move. "This is an insult!! No, No, No!!!" said an angered Evil Messiah. "Hexagonal Rainfall!" said One, creates a golden rainfall shower, reviving Seven, Leo, Zero, Hikari and Mebius, Xena and Giga. "One, you did it." said Seven. "Cure, you make us proud, our dear friend." said Zero. "Your trainings has paid off." said Leo. "Thanks Teacher Leo and Grandfather." said One. "But why you revive us?"asked Mebius. "One wanted to let all of you proud for entrusting the future to him. Like how Yvon and the others entrusts their future to me by merging and bonding with me." said Cure. "I see." said Hikari. "Carefully!" said Mebius as Evil Messiah launches a barrage of his tentacles at the revived Ultras, including One and Cure. "O all of your lifes will end if I send all this tentacles piercing through your bodies!" said Evil Messiah, laughing maniacally. Backing up the tentacles are the acid rain and a shockwave launched from the ground stimultaneaously. "Curium Mirage! One, take them to safety." said Cure as he creates a huge ocean of water, like an illusions mirror, acting as a shield to block the efforts of Evil Messiah, in an attempt to slaughter the Ultras. As quick and as swiftly as possible, One brought the others to safety while Cure holds the attack. Seeing the chance, Cure utilizes the already activating Cure Afloat and float backwards, letting the attacks hit the concrete ground. "O Cure!! O One. The two of you has become my arch enemies!" said Evil Messiah. "We are already you arch enemy." said One as he launches a powerful kick attack at Evil Messiah, pushing the evil deity slightly backwards. "I will show you, what is, "potential". Previously I failed to save Xena and Giga, failed to save Genesis Messiah and Scorpio Nova Universe from Virus. I will save the entire multiverse from you this time!" said One. "One's right. Curium Dragons, strike at Evil Messiah while blasting your water stream from you mouths!" said Cure, launching 40 water dragons at Evil Messiah, with then launching a water stream from their mouths, temporary scalding painfully Evil Messiah's body. Evil Messiah then tries to retaliate by blocking it with his Messiah Stuff, there is still numerous tentacles remaining. The fight continues. Chapter 3 "O no... The power of Void." said Evil Messiah, with of his eyes, the evil deity tries to trapped the Ultras into the void dimension again. "That trick again." said One, charges his body his energy, and releasing the Solar Energy from his whole body. Now One is granted the ability manipulate solar energy and could absorb solar energy from multiple suns-like star at one go through his entire body, greatly surpassing his other foes. "When Curium Water combines with Solar Energy..." said Cure, utilizing his Cure Afloat and churning out Curium Water out from his entire body, and combining it with One's Solar Energy. "...it becomes Solar Water." said One. Just as the power of void about the reach Cure and One, the Solar Water creates an aura of mystical power, effectively blocking Evil Messiah's power of void, causing all the black crud substances emitting from Evil Messiah's body to dissipate into nothingness. One and Cure took stares at Evil Messiah, with their eyes that symbolises great determination, power, courage, love, harmony and bond. "Impossible my power of Void is unable to work here." said Evil Messiah. "Void isn't absolute, it's just an illusion and worse of all, fake." said One as he jumps to high air. One then unleashes the evolution of his One Cross Shot, named as "One Final Shot", firing a very powerful rainbow ray that cut through Evil Messiah's tentacles. One then lands on sideway, on the left side of Evil Messiah. "Triple Ulitmate Shot!" said One as he unleashes a very powerful blue ray from his chest by attaching all his present sluggers on his forehead. However, Evil Messiah managed to block the said attack. One then resumes fighting position on mid-air again. "Cure, you turn!" said One. Cure nodded, took flight and summons Curium Dragons once again and sends them flying towards Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah creates a shield with his Messiah Stuff to hold them back with his mighty power. Cure then begins blasting Evil Messiah with his Curium Water, fired from his both hands, ike a flamethrower, scalding the evil deity's lower body part bit by bit, much to the evil deity's annoyance. "With the power of friendship." said One as he holds his one of his sluggers in front of him, and spilts into many illusions/copies and went flying towards Evil Messiah, breaking through the shield Evil Messiah created, allowing the water dragons to reach Evil Messiah, scalding baldly the evil deity's body. Evil Messiah fall to the ground but he stands up again, and prepared to combat the two Ultras in a slightly weakened state as he starts moaning in pain. "You two are so bad. O you will pay!" said Evil Messiah. "Still got chance to use "O" in front of you words. You are badly weakened now!" said Cure. "Yosh, Cure, let's destroy his Messiah Stuff." said One as he engulfs his hands with solar energy, and chop apart several of Evil Messiah's tentacles, whom attempting to snipe One from the ground. "Yeah, we will claim the victory of the universes." said Cure. "What? Claim the victory of the universes? I should be the one doing it. Evil Messiah charges his Messiah Stuff, and fires the Evil Messiah beam at the Ultras once more. Chapter 4 One's True Power "Hexagonal Stream!" said One, "Curium Sun-Stream!" said Cure, firing a golden sparkle beam alongside a blue beam, the two attacks combines it one, countering the Evil Messiah Beam fired from the said stuff. The beam pierces through the beam and blast Evil Messiah's weapon into tiny bits, Evil Messiah was shocked that his weapon was destroyed in that way. "O you two are so despicable!" said Evil Messiah. However, Evil Messiah reaction was slow as One rams Evil Messiah towards the ground at full speed once more. One and Cure then charges their punch respectively and send Evil Messiah flying several yards away after the evil deity tries to stand up and to recover from his injuries. Evil Messiah was angered as he stands up once again. "I may lose my stuff but I still have...." said Evil Messiah as he was suddenly blasted by many energy slashes of rainbow color by One. Evil Messiah swipes the dust in his face and note whose the one whom attacked One. It was One whom was annoyed with Evil Messiah's words. Cure then smiles at One, Cure then unleashes a tsunami of water at Evil Messiah, followed by the Curium Scald that greatly burns Evil Messiah's chest and head. "Cure, you fight peaceful ways...." said Evil Messiah. "Only towards non-aggressive invaders and to those who can discuss and not towards those whom only hungers for destruction!" said Cure. "What pathetic logic is that." said Evil Messiah. "You may call it pathetic but we are doing now is upholding the power of justice to overpower your void." said One. "Pathetic words." said Evil Messiah. "We are not pathetic, we strive to do our very best and live our lifes to the fullest and for happiness and pride." said Cure as he nod towards One. "We are the successors of Genesis Messiah and our universe at this current point. Your void won't defeat us that easily now." said One. "I may lose my stuff but I STILL HAVE MY OMNIPOTENCE POWER AND TENTACLES." said Evil Messiah. "So what? We will beat it down." said One. "You lifes will end if you don't escape now." said Evil Messiah. "It's foolishly to think that our will die now, you are the one whose dying this time round, you have been doing evil for the past 1.6 million years, you deed ends today, This is the holy moment that we have been waiting for." said Cure. "It's an honour that we get to be the one whom will realize the dream of the holy celebration after you death. Hexagonal Chest Beam!" said One, firing a very powerful beam from his chest, knocking back Evil Messiah once again. Evil Messiah attaches his tentclaes to the ground, in order to keep out his balance once again. "O stop this, O I'm wrong now. Please forgive me!" said Evil Messiah, as a plan to let the Ultras pity him and to spare him before killing them one and for all. This is sly and despicable trick to use. What happens next? "So you are trying to kill us by pretending to feel remorse for all the atrocious actions you had done??" asked Cure, clenching his first. "No, I'm truly remorse about it." said Evil Messiah. "So what you truly forgive for what you had done?" said Cure. "Cure, don't be tricked. He has already hungered destruction for so many eons, someone like him won't change so don't be a fool." said One as he bravely rushes behind Evil Messiah, and grabs Evil Messiah's tail with great herculean strength and throws him towards the north of the Land of Centre again. Evil Messiah tries to stand up once again. "So you are smart alecks now?" asked Evil Messiah, while trying to stand up. "Luckily I never get tricked, thanks One." said Cure. "Cure, let's end this now." said One. "Solar Water!" said One and Cure as the both of them engulfs in an golden sparkle blue energyto empower their attacks once again. So the death of Evil Messiah is approaching soon..... Chapter 5 The Final Showdown "It's time for payback!" said One, summons his Sixtuple Sluggers and multiplying them into one hundered copies. "Curium Dragons, attach yourselves with the sluggers copies and go towards Evil Messiah." said Cure as the copies of the Sixtuple Sluggers attaches themselves to the body of the Curium Dragons and towards Evil Messiah. "This technique is called Sixtuple Phoenix!" said One and Cure. Evil Mesisah tries to fight back to technique by launching his Messiah Inferno ability and his Messiah Shockwave ability. As well as trying his best to use his tentacles to deflect away One and Cure's combination effort. "Still not dying, Cure, what we say?" asked One. "Let's break down his body bit by bit until his too weakened to do anything and we will then finish him off." said Cure. "Yosh!" said One as he fly towards the left side of Evil Messiah and vice versa for Cure, whom floats towards the right side of Evil Messiah. "O what are you guys trying to do?" asked Evil Messiah, now showing signs of fear towards the two Ultras, whom deserves a place among the deities. Evil Messiah is not that powerful as he is shwon to be. He is going to be defeated soon with the power of positive thoughts. However, Evil Messiah still refuses to face his fate, death. "Cure The Final!" said Cure as he empowers himself with Curium Water, and launches them towards Evil Messiah, badly scalding and ripping apart the evil deity's tough skin. One sees the tentacles of Evil Messiah protecting from their previous combination attack. "Galaxy Rainbow Light. This is payback for my family and friends." said One as he launches a very powerful ray of rainbow energy form his entire body, cutting and ripping off Evil Messiah's tentacles. The "Sixtuple Phoenix" technique reaches Evil Messiah, sending him flying towards the ground again, several yards away. No intending to succumb to his death, Evil Messiah stands up once again. Evil Messiah stomps the ground once again to unleash his Messiah Shockwave again. "I will take care of this. One, rip off his tentacles one by one." said Cure as he injects his arms to the ground, creating an underground Curium Water shockwave, blocking Evil Messiah's Mesisah Shockeave. Cure then begin scalding Evil Messiah's body with his various Curium Water techniques once again. One fighting in mid-air, using physical punches, chops and kicks to cut/rip apart Evil Messiah's tentacles, the tentacles begin to fade away one by one. Evil Messiah could not unleash more tentacles anymore. One then fires his beam lamp one again, firing a beam from his triple beam lamps while being combined into one, completely destroying and dissipate all of Evil Messiah's tentacles. Evil Messiah groans in pain as he still falling again, losing his balance to stand on the ground with his two feet. "Argh... it's painful. Argh.... I can't believe this, I'm losing to two youngsters instead of Genesis Messiah... I'm a god but no... I'm actually and literally just that weak. But NO MATTER! I WILL KILL ONE AND CURE NOW." said Evil Mesisah in an agonising tone but finishing the sentence in a raging mode. "Good work, One!" said Cure, giving One a thumbs up and a high five. "His not done yet!" said One. "That's right, MESSIAH RAINFALL! MESSIAH INFERNO!" said Evil Messiah, in raging mode. "Cure, doge away!" said One, Cure using his fast speed to dodge the evil deities' ultimate move attacks. One also dodges the attack with his Solar Energy aura. The attack reaches the concrete floor of the Land of Centre behind One and Cure, creating a very large explosion similar to a nuclear bomb, releasing a dust cloud, blocking the visions of Evil Messiah, One and Cure, and the other Ultras, whom are watching the battle from afar, from a safe distance. "Solar Energy Empowerment!" said One as he engulfs himself with Solar Energy in order to remove the dust cloud said that is clouding their vision. "Evil Messiah, are you not intending to give out yet?" asked Cure. "I AM NOT GONNA GIVE OUT NOW!" said Evil Messiah. "Nova Garnet Buster!" said One, a weakened Evil Messiah counters it with his Evil Messiah Beam but the beam was too weak, Evil Messiah was literally roasting by One's technique. One then flys high and fires the Nova Vanisher, burning Evil Messiah once again. "This is for Showa Universe, my friends and my family and most of all, my comrades from the Land of Light." said One. "Curium Medium!" said Cure, whom fires a barrage of blue energy slashes at Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah was feeling very weakened as he allows the energy slashes to reach him. "I GUESS I'm wrong, I will accept my fate now." said Evil Messiah. "What! I though you are assuming you insanity nature?" asked Cure. "No, warriors of light, my actions are beyond redemption. Please end my life, I wish to find true peace in my afterlife." said Evil Messiah. "True peace? You had defeated by the power of bond, love, friendship, harmony and strength." said One. "You are absolutely right! BECAUSE IS PAYBACK!" said Evil Messiah as he grabs One by the throat, One tries to break free. "Cure, STAND BACK OR I WILL KILL ONE!" said Evil Messiah, "Argh..." said One. "You think you are that strong and omnipotence, you are just theoretically weak!" said Evil Messiah, kicking Cure aside and prepares to rain one with his Messiah Acid, Cure wants to react but Evil Messiah unleashes his Messiah Inferno at Cure, weakening him slightly. "Cure, YOU BETTER DON'T MOVE OR ELSE ONE DIES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" said Evil Messiah. "You want to kill me? You do not show a sense of remorse at all. You are just a pathetic fool." said One. "PATHEEEETIC FOOL? HOW ignorance, you are in the verge of death already, Ultraman One." said Evil Messiah. "You damn underestimated me again!" said One. An angered Evil Messiah grabs Onw forward to him. "What? YOU STILL WANT TO OPPOSE ME? THEN I WILL KILL YOU!!! Cure,watch the death of your friend and the atonement for the insults you two have given me today!!!!" said Evil Messiah. "Evil Messiah, calm down. What you want me to do?" said Cure. "I don't want anything, I just want you to see One's death." said Evil Messiah, and he begins unleashing his acid rain. "NO!" said Cure. "I am not gonna die!" as One thought to himself, mentally controlling his Sixtuple Sluggers, he launches them straight at Evil Messiah's head, temporary torturing the evil deity actions, "Cure, now!" said One. "Curium Dragon, Curium Cannon!" said Cure as he unleashes a Curium Dragon with a stream of Curium Water blasting from his mouth, cutting apart the hand the is holding One. One breaks free and flys behind, towards where Cure is. Chapter 6 End of Evil Messiah "Argh, One!!! HOW DARE YOU BURN MY HEAD!! Argh!!" said an angered Evil Messiahnwith his right arm being tore off by Cure's Curium Dragon. "Evil Messiah, you are deserving of it. Who ask you to try and trick us and taking One as hostage. You are the truth dispacable. All because of you, Virus was fooled by you power." said Cure. "What? I asked Virus to choose whether he wishes to join my side or not. I didn't threaten him." said Evil Messiah. "Brother, his the true culprit behind our world's destruction earlier on." said Yvon inside Cure. "Yvon. Are you so certain about it?" asked Celestial. "Yvon is the wife of Virus, she should be aware of everything." said Vader. "Yeah, but Cure, this is the first time, all 8 of us are fighting alongside side you and it's fun and enjoyable. I'm sure your willpower in saving the universe is on par with One's." said Windy. "Windy, you are the youngest One." said Trident. "So, Cure, use our power and finish off Evil Messiah alongside One, your trusted comrade." said Lava. "Yosh!" said Cure, nodded to himself on the outside. "Cure I heard them. They are fighting with you, Yvon, Celestial, Vader, Lava, All, Windy, Trident and Dark Sceptor. And you are resonating yourself with Curium Water." said One. "I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS! You lifes will end." said Evil Messiah, recovering from his injuries. "No, you are going to the afterlife and we are going to our future!" said One. One recharges himself with Solar Energy while Cure empowers himself with Curium Water, Inside Cure's body, all the other Scorpium Ultras all lends their light and powers to Cure, allowing Cure to use his final technique. "Cure, do us proud!!" said the other 8 Scorpium Ultras. "Any last words?" said Cure as he begins charging his final attack. One did the same, creating a very large buzzsaw circular halo and channeling energy to the said buzzsaw. Cure then creates a large pool of Curium Water with many times the size of Planet Earth's Pacific Ocean. "Guys, let's escape here." said Zero. "Yeah, this attack will cripple the entire foetress." said Hikari. "Yosh, let's move to safety." said Leo, with Mebius, Seven, Hikari, Xena and Giga nodding. the five of them took flight and lands on an asteroid further away. From the asteroid they are in, they sees Kato, Nexus, the remaining Ultra Brothers and Dyna, watching the fight from afar. The Ultras smiles at each other, signifying that they did a good job in entrusting everything to One and Cure. One and Cure finishes charges the attack. "Hexagonal Drift!" said One and Cure as the large circular buzzsaw halo rushes towards Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah tries to escape but he is engulfed with Curium Water, as his Genesis Dragon body begins to break apart. One buzzsaw halo takes effect, slicing Evil Messiah into half as the evil deity groans extremely loud in pain with the power of void being releasing from his entire body as well as the Messiah symbol, signifying that the curse given to Genesis Messiah has been broken as light energies of yellow color, that represents Sunriums is being transferred to Scorpio Nova Universe, the Messiah Cave of Planet Cure. Genesis Messiah wakes up, bowing to his children and having all his powers restored back. "As long as the power of Genesis continues to reign, so will be the power of Void, argh!!!" said Evil Messiah as he is engulfed into the explosion and being sliced into half, triggering an apocalypse explosion that cripples the entire Land of Centre on the Evil Realm. Cure and One sees the apocalypse explosion reaching them, the took flight while activate the Solar Water as a form of protection. Both of them lands on an asteroid, with the other Ultras staring at the both of them, congratulating their success. "One, you had did something all of us had not done." said Zero. "Well, not just me. Mebius and Hikari had did it too. Defeating and ending Alien Empera's reign of terror on our Earth." said One, jokingly, "Heh, One, you remember that time, how we had struggle." said Hikari. "Not just One, Cure had did us proud as well, thanks Cure and your Scorpium Ultras comrades." said Zoffy. "Well, we have something to say." said Nexus, alongside Dyna and Kato. "Yes, the three of you?" asked Astra. "Yeah we will be leaving for our own adventures, see ya." said Dyna as he takes flight, returning back to his home universe while giving all the ultras a thumbs up sign. "One, I'm going off for my own adventures now, see you someday on Earth or at the many wonders of the universe," said Kato, shaking hands with One. "Kato, hope to see your on Earth, I'm sure Kato Mosa wants to meet you there if possible," said One. "I know, one day I wish to be fighting with him again." said Kato, taking flight and towards the next future the young template Ultra is wishing for. Nexus, transforming back into Noa, bow at all the Ultras and dissipate into particles. He left a message. "The light is a bond, someone will inherit it and let it shine again." said the message. The Ultras waves. One resumes back to his normal form, while Cure defuses with the other Scorpium Ultras. Chapter 7 The Victory "Well since all this is done, should we return home?" asked 80. "I think yes, we are doing a holy celebration at the Land of Light. Scorpium Ultras, do you guys want to join us?" asked Taro. "Holy celebration , are we literally doing that?" asked Astra. "I think we are, since this makes the beginning of a new era, Evil Messiah's death," said Zero. "Zero, you will be going after Belial soon?" asked Leo. "Yeah, he owes me one. But I will be careful though." said Zero. "Let's go guys!" said Yvon. All the other Scorpium Ultras nodded. "You guys not attending the holy celebration?" asked Mebius. "Nah, we are not, we have been away from our universe for a period of time." said Vader. "Well then, its kinda disappointing them." said Ultraman. "Don't be sad, this is many opportunities in the near future, we need to return to our universe to ensure everything is in check."said Celestial. "I guess bye then, we have a good time working with each other today." said Jack. "We will return to the Land of Light then." said Giga. The Ultras, each of them shakes hands with each other and giving pats on the shoulder, thumbs up to each other's, hugging each other with care. With tears of joy and motivatin, the Scorpium Ultras and the Land of Light prepares to depart their ways. "Ahh wait guys, there's a purple ball there." said Windy. "Erm whose that? This vibe is something familiar," said One. "Guys we shouldn't depart now." said All. "Let's see who this guy is then, is it a new foe?" said Seven. "If it is, we will take it down since there's above 25 of us now." said Taro, "Yosh."said all the other Ultras as they took fighting stance again. Cure resumes back to his Normal Form. "But why Cure, shouldn't you be testing your newfound powers?" asked One. "I will but I want to use similar Im family with me, The newfound powers need training." said Cure, "We see that now."said Taro. The purple ball starts to dissipate, unveiling a familiar figure. Chapter 8 Virus' Warning The purple luminous ball blast all, revealing an Ultra with vampire features. "Hello guys, remember me???" said the figure. "You are Virus, right?" asked Yvon. "What! His Virus? He looks more vampire looking." said Zero. "Yeah, even if he become ashes, I will still recognise him!" said Yvon. "Good thing, Yvon, as expected from the woman that I loved." said Virus. "Virus, how are you alive?" said One. "Hahahahaha...why am I alive??? All thanks to Genesis Messiah for saving the universe and the remaining Darkiums in my body allows me to be revived and at the same time, receiving my new body." said Virus. "Virus, should what is your scheme now?" asked Cure. "Ohh brother, why do you ask me that question? You have killed my teacher, I will continue his ideas and soon I will rule the entire Scorpio Nova Universe." said Virus. "Rule the universe? You can't be serious about it." said Zero. "Once I rule the Evil Scorpium Ultras from the Hellish Dimensinal, the universe would enter a state of calamity again." said Virus. "What? Evil Scorpium Ultras??" said Lava. All the Ultras are shocked by this fact. "Wait no, they are sealed at the Hellish Dimensional and is located on the negative side of our universe and you will die if you try to across through the blackhole!" said Celestial. "Ohh Celestial the astronaut, I have been there just now." said Virus. "What how?" asked Yvon. "Father, you can't be serious about this, you could have got yourself killed." said Dark Sceptor. "Can hear you called me "father" really touched my heart, son. But son, we are bound to oppose each other and we will fight someday once again." said Virus. "Father, Mother has forgiven what you did..." said Dark Sceptor. "Really, Yvon you are a pathetic fool. Forgiving me for what I had done to you in the past? You have such a warm heart. But soon, you will realise you are just being stupid." said Virus. "Virus, why can you say this to Yvon? She had been through many ups and downs." said One. "Ohh One, what you know. Get home and take care of your Lila, seriously!!!" said Virus. "Enough guys, Virus, please come back to the side of good, the person you once were. I know your heart is not completely evil yet so do it for the sake of me and your son, and Cure." said Yvon. "What a pathetic words." said Virus while in his inner heart, he is feeling slightly touched by Yvon and Dark Sceptor's words. But his hatred towards Cure and Genesis Messiah causes those inner feelings to be greatly surpassed. "Virus, you are alive once again. I'm sure Genesis Messiah is giving you the chance to redeem for your sins...." said Cure. "Cure, Yvon, Dark Sceptor, I.... ENOUGH WITH YOUR NONSENSICAL WORDS!!! I am not here for family reunion or join the side of good. I am coming to give your guys a warning for the future!!!" said Virus in a raging mode. "Virus, you can't be serious. Our words don't touch you." said Zero. "Virus, fight me again. I will win this time." said One, clenching his fist. Backing up is Xena and Giga, as well as the Ultra Brothers. "Ohh One, nope. I have no intention to challenge someone whose I had defeated." said Virus. "Then how about me, Virus??" asked Yvon, gently. "Yvon, I... I don't wish to..." said Virus. "See, you don't dare to attack me, this shows you still have some conscience in yourself." said Yvon. "Stop daydreaming." said Virus as he stretches his Vampire Claws and prepares to slash Yvon's body. However, One and Zero protects Yvon from Virus attacks. Yvon seeing the chance,unleashing a beam from the Sunrium Blade, pushing Virus afar. "Virus, don't worry, I'm sure you will return to the side of good someday." said Yvon. "What Yvon? Virus is been taunting you so badly and you still believe in him??? Stop being native..." said Zero. "ENOUGH. ULTRAS, listen up. One day I will bring this universe and Scorpio Nova universe to an era of calamity once again, I am just warning you guys about it so that you don't think that Evil Messiah's gone, you can truly rest. But don't worry, I will not start it ASAP, I will do it 2000 years later." said Virus. "Stand back, Yvon and Dark Sceptor, we will take care of this then." said Vader. All the other Ultras stands in front, taking a step forward with Yvon and Dark Sceptor standing at behind. "What why? Don't hurt him..." said Yvon. "Yvon, stop being native, you heard what Virus said to you and what he did." said Celestial. "Guys, let's blast Virus into bits." said Mebius. All the other Ultras nodded, they charge their signature beams and firing it in a straight line towards Virus, Virus quickly used his Voiderium and his Vampire Claws to push away and negate the respective signature beams. "Bye guys, hope to see you guys soon, in 2000 years time, maybe?" said Virus, as he vanishes into tiny particles while everyone can heard him laughing maniacally in the background. "He escaped." said Windy. "Nevermind, as long as we combine our hearts, we can defend whatever threats from Virus."said All. "Yeah, Yvon, don't be sad. If you can't finish Virus with you own hands, I will do it for you."said One. "For Dark Sceptor's sake as well." said Trident. "Guys, I will settled this freud with Virus, all this stems from his hatred of me and his jealousy of me, I should be the one." said Cure. "Okay Uncle, I will leave my father's issue to you, since his alive, he need a chance to do good instead of going to the astray path again." said Dark Sceptor. "Dark Sceptor, are you fine?" asked Ace. "Yeah, I'm, I don't hatred my father though. Even I oppose him earlier on. But I though to myself, his my father, we are related, I should never bound to the hatred as him and what he did to Mother, I'm want to think the same as Mother Yvon." said Dark Sceptor. "Great to hear that, Dark Sceptor, I'm sure your father will be proud if he really returns to the side of good." said Giga, patting on Dark Sceptor's shoulder. "Thanks Giga, I will live my life to the fullest as the son of Virus but as someone unique and don't follow my father's original path." said Dark Sceptor, nodding to all the Ultras. Dark Sceptor and the others then swift the focus to Yvon, One goes forward to Yvon. "So, Yvon, are you okay?" asked One. "If you are wanting to cry, cry now so that you can face the reality." said Seven. "Father's right," said Zero. "Nevermind, it's fine. Guys, let's return home now??" asked Yvon, while feeling remorse and thinking herself was at fault for Virus actions but do not know how to press her idea towards Virus effectively due to not meeting Virus for a long time and not being too aware of his insanity nature despite knowing clearly all of Virus actions in the past. "Father, I believe in you." said Dark Sceptor, murmuring the statement silently, "I'm guessing we need to stop Virus now?" said Zero. "Yeah, I'm fearing may do the same thing again." said One. "Don't worry, Virus has lost access to his Voider Organ, he can't absorb Sunrium into Darkiums any more to blew up the universe." said Cure. "O guys, I'm have returned." said an unknown but elegant voice, whom appeared in front of the Ultras as a holy and bright light. The Ultras stop their conversation and kneel down, preparing to bow.... (THE END) Next Episode The final and last episode of Ultraman One Series, Genesis Messiah reawakens, the Ultras reunite. One and Cure went forth to stop a new threat. Note *This episode will be slightly longer than Episode 38-42, 44. as we are back to the chapters format instead of the manuscript format. However, the finale will be a manuscript plot. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng